whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy (CTD)
A Duchy is a division of Changeling politics and geography. Overview Duchies, ruled by a duke or duchess, typically consist of many freeholds and encompass entire regions and large cities. Duchies hold vast power, not only because of their rank and territory held, but because they have a lock on power in the Parliament of Dreams. A monarch who has a treacherous duke or duchess in their kingdom is in for some tough sailing. Fortunately, most of this rank are dependable in their defense of the crown. The Dreaming within a duchy also conforms to the character and moods of its ruler, though this is influenced by the character of the king or queen. Nobles of this rank are renowned for maintaining strict order in their houses; thus, they usually don't have as much to fear from treachery within. They do have to deal with the treachery of the counts from below, however. Known Duchies Concordia * Kingdom of Apples: ** Commonwealth of Hope's Boundary (Connecticut; formerly the Duchy of Mirrors) ** Duchy of Gardens (New Jersey) ** Duchy of the Golden Sigil (New York State) ** Duchy of Fairwinds (Delaware) ** Duchy of Freewill (New Hampshire) ** Duchy of Liberty’s Heart (Pennsylvania) ** Duchy of Maples (Vermont) ** Duchy of Pewter (Massachusetts) ** Duchy of Sails (Rhode Island) ** Duchy of Stone Coast (Maine) * Kingdom of the Burning Sun: ** Duchy of Bees (Utah) ** Duchy of Copper (Arizona) ** Duchy of Good Fortune (Nevada) ** Duchy of High Mountains (Colorado) ** Duchy of the Lone Star (Texas) ** Duchy of Storms (Oklahoma) ** Duchy of Turquoise (New Mexico) * Kingdom of Grass: ** Duchy of Agate (Nebraska) ** Duchy of Bright Peonies (Indiana) ** Duchy of Buckeye (Ohio) ** Duchy of the Four Winds (Illinois) ** Duchy of the Frontier Dakotas (North and South Dakota) ** Duchy of Galena (Wisconsin) ** Duchy of Gemstones (Idaho) ** Duchy of the Hawk (Iowa) ** Duchy of Hawthorne (Missouri) ** Duchy of the Open Range (Wyoming and Montana) ** Duchy of Steel (Michigan) ** Duchy of Sunflowers (Kansas) * Kingdom of the Northern Ice: ** Duchy of Fireweed (The Yukon Territory) ** Duchy of the Great Grey Owl (Manitoba) ** Duchy of Many Rivers (Quebec) ** Duchy of Plenty (Saskatchewan) ** Duchy of Red Oak (Prince Edward Island) ** Duchy of Salmon (Alaska) ** Duchy of Violets ** Duchy of White Trillium (Ontario) ** Free Realm of British Colombia ** Land of the Gyrfalcon (The Northwest Territories) ** Land of Purple Saxifrage (Nunavut) * Kingdom of Pacifica: ** Duchy of Evergreen (Washington State) ** Duchy of Finvarr (Berkeley) ** Duchy of Goldengate (San Francisco) ** Duchy of Goodwine (Sonoma Valley) ** Duchy of Sunstone (Oregon) * Kingdom of the White Sands: ** Duchy of the First Coast (Jacksonville) ** Duchy of Sea Breezes (Tallahassee) ** Duchy of Sun and Sand (Southern Florida) ** Land of Mangroves and Cypresses (The Everglades) * Kingdom of Willows: ** Duchy of Appalachia (Western North Carolina, Eastern Tennessee, and Southeastern Kentucky) ** Duchy of Blue Grasses (Most of Kentucky) ** Duchy of Cotton (Alabama) ** Duchy of the Delta Crescent (Louisiana) ** Duchy of Dogwood (District of Columbia, Virginia, and West Virginia) ** Duchy of Graceland (Most of Tennessee) ** Duchy of Magnolia (Mississippi) ** Duchy of the Ozarks (Arkansas) ** Duchy of Palmetto (South Carolina) ** Duchy of the Triangle (Central and Eastern North Carolina) ** Duchy of Willows Heart (Georgia) ** Duchy of Winterhold (West Virginia; declared independence from the Duchy of Dogwood and seeks recognition) Caledonia * Kingdom of Alba: ** Tuath of Chronos * Kingdom of Dalriada: ** Tuath of Dew (Edinburgh and the Moorfoot Hills) ** Tuath of Iron (Glasgow and Argyle) ** Tuath of Shadows (Skye and the Hebrides) Neustria * Aquitaine * Duchy of Bayeaux (Northern France) * Duchy of Burgundy (Southern France) * Duchy of the Sapphire Seas (Provence-Alpes-Côte d’Azur and Languedoc-Roussillon) Kingdom of Flowers * Duchy of Tulips (Amsterdam) Land of the Wandering Dream * Duchy of the Blue Mountains (Sydney) * Duchy of Gold (Melbourne) * Duchy of the Swan (Perth) * Duchy of the Winding River (Brisbane) Other Divisions * Kingdom * County * Barony * Fiefdom * Household References # CTD: Changeling: The Dreaming Rulebook, p. 278. # CTD: Nobles: The Shining Host, p. 44 # CTD: Kingdom of Willows, p. 73 # C20: Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition, pp. 65-72, 74-75, 76-77, 80-81. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming geography